Computer racks may use power strips to distribute power to electrical loads contained in the computer rack. For example, a server rack may be configured to use power strips to distribute power to individual servers and other computer components contained in the server rack. The amount of power delivered by a power strip may be limited by constraints of the power strip such as, for example, fuses, number of cables, plugs, outlets and the like. In situations where the power draw of the load exceeds the capacity of the power strip, then measures need to be taken to meet the power demand such as, for example, by adding additional power strips or by replacing the power strip with a power strip having a higher capacity.
Power strips may draw power from more than one electrical phase. For example, the power strips may draw power from one of three phases of power being supplied to the power strips. The power strips may enable the connected electrical loads (e.g., servers or other components) to draw power from a single electrical phase by connecting each phase to a set of outlets. It may be desirable to distribute the electrical loads evenly across all phases supplying power to the computer rack. It is possible to draw power unevenly from each electrical phase, an undesirable condition, by connecting more electrical loads to outlets driven by a particular phase while connecting less electrical loads to outlets driven by a different phase.
Consequently, it may be desirable to have a system that makes it easier and more convenient (i.e., less time consuming and therefore more cost efficient) to balance the electrical load across all phases and to make equipment adjustments in a timely, and cost efficient manner.